The Life of a Youngling
by Zyxwee
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was to become a great hero in the Republic and the Jedi Order. But she didn't always know that, nor did anyone else for that matter.
1. Short and Sweet

A short taster for what's to come in my Ahsoka series, I'll be adding other chapters later. All rights go to Lucasarts and George Lucas (Who I am not).

* * *

-33BBY

I was once asked what was my earliest memory? Some might say something sweet like being hugged by a parent, or having a birthday. Me, I can hardly remember my life before the Jedi. My home world was one of the most beautiful in the galaxy with mountains and forests and the deep green jungles, and that's all I recall. My parents are gone from my memories now apart from the sole diamond shaped markings I share with my father and fuzzy memory brother. But I don't count them as memories, I can't see a clip of my early life flash before my eyes, it doesn't count unless you can.

So my earliest memory must have been when the pirates came to town.

Actually they could well have been smugglers or bounty hunters or any other number of criminal types. Pirates at my young age just seemed to be the first thing to pop into my head. Then there was the alien. I'd never seen another life form that wasn't togrutan before and I'll admit that I was scared at first.

I remember that he ran faster than any man I'd ever have seen before, he carried a weapon so beautiful but so deadly, it simply radiated power. The alien ran through the streets after some other strange beings and I followed, at a distance at first then I gradually ran faster. I remember him saying that he didn't want to hurt anyone but the pirate forced him to go back on his word and strike down a group member. The other pirates gave up moments after their first comrade died.

I remember my terror and fear turn into awe and wonder as the masked alien returned to his ship. He called something up into the hull of the machine and apparently got an answer. My father had located me and carried me into the café behind us. Why we went in there I don't know, I suppose we just wanted a drink. We got far more than that.

I don't remember much more, just the alien speaking kindly to me, holding out his hand. I copied his actions and before I know it I'm on my way to Coruscant. That was my earliest memory, short and sweet I suppose.

* * *

That chapter was most definitely short. Like I say this is just a taster, I'll be adding more on later. If you review quick enough you get to decide if you want 1st or 3rd person (yeah that's just a lame attempt to get people to review). But if you do review (PLZ DO) constructive criticism please!


	2. Home Sweet Home

Thank you reviewers and since you were the first, I shall take your advice and do first person and to quote Jar Jar Binks "Oh mooey mooey I love you!" (Alright I did just have the sudden urge to quote Jar Jar but oh well). Star wars belongs to Lucas arts and George Lucas and now Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck (all of which I am not)

-26BBY

Well I'll admit it to you now. I never really fit in on Shili, I was seen as the strange girl with strange powers, unbelievably fast, reflexes that shouldn't be possible for a three year old and then there was the one time that I think I started making things float (of course there was never any real evidence that it was me but I suppose it must have been).

On Coruscant, I loved it. I was surrounded by others, the same as me, equal to me. It was like a great big family of different aliens. There was one time when I thought maybe I missed the mountains, and forests and deep green jungle, and ever since I thought maybe one day can go back, just to see what it's like there.

But I fit in well in the temple; I had many good friends, the best of all Jacob Brown. Jake was a togruta just like me and we grew up together with a brother sister bond. In training we watched each other's backs more than our own and that often led us to victory. Of course I had many other friends in the Clawmouse Clan (one of the many youngling training groups, you sleep together, eat together, and best of all train together, you become good friends with each member and sometimes we have competitions with other youngling groups). There was also human Carren Keona, she was my other best friend, she and I shared a special 'girl bond' she called it, and when we wanted to get away from the gruff, loud boys and not talk to some of the other girls we would go to the roof of the Jedi temple to look out over the city and talk.

There were seven initiates in the Clawmouse Clan, slightly fewer than average. Our training Master was Jedi Master Bobecc Kulumie. When we first became initiates he told us to call him Master Bobecc, or Master, or Bobecc, just as long as we didn't call him Bobby he was happy, and yes I did try it once.

Also in our Clan were a male cathar by the name of Lorne Munsula, a zabrak female Voba Denan, Quin Shan a female twi'lek, two humans male Yu-Sien Lendix and female Jane Ghart and then lastly Korlen Magre a Mon Calamari.

It took me years to memories all their names fully.

I remember one day specifically we got into a bit of trouble with an older clan. It wasn't really our fault; we didn't mean to push a shelf of holobooks on their heads, it just sort of happened.

"But Master, shouldn't duelling and force wielding be the first priority for a Jedi?" Voba was always very well spoken at the age of ten; she didn't like to read though. Apparently when she was found by the Jedi order she was the third daughter of a queen of some Outer Rim planet, Jake, Carren and I always thought she was a bit snooty. So Master Bobby had led us to the Jedi Archives, I'll admit it wasn't my favourite place in the temple and if I had to decide between two hours solid meditation and reading a row of those dusty books… I'd go for the meditation. Carren was quite into reading, she thinks we can learn from the Jedi who wrote the archives in the first place. I'm not disagreeing with her but I just can't be bothered. Jake was always more on my side, he enjoyed the computers in the archives however and I'd seen him go two hours straight researching alien species and their origin planets. But today we were to take a leaf out of Carren's holobook and sit down to read. I actually managed to get a pretty good one about Jedi Master Belth Allusis. He had written many books on the Galactic Civil War, by the end of his fifth entry I had grown to respect him (not something I did often).

Jake had managed to sit still for a whole half hour (not something he did often) and was beginning to get jittery. He'd decided to change books and had gone to fetch one, I glanced up after five minutes to see him, strained faced, arm outstretched and concentrating. A book on the highest shelf was jiggling in its place apparently trying to wriggle free. Finally the book toppled off the shelf hitting Jake squarely in the face, this I snorted happily at. He returned to his seat looking far more relaxed.

We'd been sitting for an hour and a half when finally Master Bobecc ordered us to return our books and head to the cantina. This was when things started to go very wrong indeed. Carren and I quickly slipped our books into the lower shelves we had found them on. Jake didn't have such luck. His face looked pained as he tried in vain to lift the book back into its slot but hovering it in mid-air seemed hard enough. With one mighty force push the holobook was sent flying into its old slot, but the shelf kept going… and going… and going. Finally it stopped midway. Sounds of books falling to the ground on the opposite side of the shelf could be heard and a whack and a yelp and an 'oh dear'. Master Bobecc hadn't yet left the library and we knew the trouble we were going to be in. But first we needed to check if anyone was hurt. We rushed to the next aisle where we saw five initiates with their hands raised above their heads using the force to keep the shelf from landing right on top of them.

Five minutes later the shelf was back in its original place, there was only one problem. The five other young Jedi sending us death glares from afar. It was enough to make Master Bobecc tremble, had these killing looks been directed at him. We got scolded and left in a hurry, outside the library however was even scarier than facing Master Bobby. The five were waiting for us.

"So which one of you complete imbeciles decided you wanted to squash us?" demanded the largest of the initiates. For a moment none of us spoke. A few quick calculations in my head told me that staying quiet would only make things worse.

"Me," I said,

"Er, Ahsoka," Jake pulled on my arm but I pulled away,

"But you gotta understand that it was an accident."

"An accident, huh?" the large one spoke again, he was human, a boy, brown hair and a surly expression. Not to mention a black eye where he had apparently been hit with a holobook. "You call _this_," he pointed to his eye, "An accident."

I nodded unsure of what exactly was wrong with this guy's head, but I decided not to ask.

"Hey, no one was properly hurt," Carren said deciding if I was going to face up to this guy she didn't want to miss the action.

"What about me? Huh?" the boy demanded, "What about my pride?"

"No offense, sleemo, but Jedi aren't supposed to have that higher opinion of themselves," I replied, "And if you're pride is _hurt _I suggest you go before you get beaten by a ten year old. I wonder if your _pride_ will live to tell the tale."

A Jedi Master walked by the library and gave the assembled group odd looks. If the boy was about to act on any rash ideas he was quickly halted. The Master continued on their way.

"You better watch your back youngling," the boy said, "And if you hear the name Hash Karleel, be afraid. Very Afraid."

I suppose I made things worse by calling him a sleemo, or threatening to beat him up but the guy was completely overreacting, but when our two clans were put together for lightsaber training I realised how badly Hash Karleel's pride had really been hurt. And that also the feud between Clawmouse and the Hawkbat Clans had just begun.

Right, I myself admit that this was a pretty boring chapter. I'm hoping to get a little bit more action into the next one with lightsabers and whatnot. I'd _really_ appreciate constructive criticism (please )


	3. The Sweet Revenge of Hash Goes Wrong

So the last chapter was pretty boring, I've never actually written a fight scene before so I'm hoping this works out okay (if it doesn't you have permission to yell at me through review). All rights go to George Lucas, and Kathleen Kennedy, and Goofy, and Donald, and a whole lot of other people/cartoon characters (all of which are not me).

* * *

Lightsaber training was by far my favourite lesson. We were occasionally set up with other clans so that we didn't just get used to the same opponents over and over again and today was one of those days. Today we were facing the Hawkbat Clan were I found myself facing a very annoyed looking boy,

"Hello again," I said as cheerfully as I could. He cast aside my greeting and drew his practise saber, the practise sabers were pretty harmless, they gave small burns or papercuts at times but normally we weren't allowed to go far enough to actually harm our opponent in anyway.

"Alright, no formalities then, do you want a handicap or should we just-

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before Hash Karleel had attacked me. His blade spun furiously, he didn't fight like any other youngling I'd ever duelled before. He was easy to block however, he often missed me completely due to his own foolish mistakes. His swinging was useless and he hit a pillar and the wall several times. It was easy to get and upper hand and while his furious spinning caused him to turn his back on me I slipped my foot around his ankle.

The following fall was very graceful if it wasn't for the loud _thump_ that followed. Hash's jaw collided with the floor and I was left slightly stunned at my own strength. Hash was taken to the infirmary and I was given a new partner, however she seemed wary to approach me after the rumour started of Hash having a broken jaw.

When Master Bobecc realized I was having trouble even getting a fight out of my opponent he paired me with Jake, giving me the opportunity to have a real go at offence. Our practise space definitely wasn't big enough for all the action we were putting in, but it gave us more of a challenge. Several times Jake used the almighty force push that he'd come to love so much to send me flying off the square we were to stay on. But I soon got used to the tactic and started locking him in the position using my own push. There we were two young Jedi sweating from the strain of concentration until we both finally exploded and flew to opposite ends of the training hall.

We soon gave up on the force battling thanks to the headaches threatening to split our heads but we were both skilled with a lightsaber. Duelling was a game of prediction; we were to find our enemies strengths and weaknesses and play against them. The only problem was Jake and I knew each other's like Master Yoda knew everything, this led to a most heated battle. We spent no time judging each other so we dove right in. Jake fought with a strong stance and a pulled back swing, my style was different to his entirely traditional take on lightsaber handling. My shien grip made me faster and more difficult to predict, my spinning unlike Hash's was controlled and though I was still ironing out some of the kinks in my style, I was certainly a formidable force.

* * *

Carren had asked me millions of times why I used such a strange grip in battle. I would only reply that I wanted to be different. But I remembered the real reason; I was only seven when I went on my first training mission. It was pretty easy now that I think back but at the time I was young a frightened. We were to work as a team to get through a forest, to us the forest looked much more like a jungle and the snaps of twigs scared us more than we admitted. We were actually doing pretty well a few hours in, we had mastered our fear and were making steady progress through the trees when we heard the most terrible cry, the fear that we had vanquished quickly resumed control and we hid, scrambling for a more camouflaged spot. We all pressed our emergency beacons.

I remember being told later that the mission had gone wrong, and I also remember a rancor, a huge, drooling, horrible creature with sharp, giant talons that were terrifying just to look at. Vaguely I remember a being jumping through the trees and landing on the monsters head. The beast swung around trying to rid itself of the woman but she held a steel grip on the creatures flesh. She ignited what was obviously a lightsaber and thrust it deep into the rancors back. She was thrown from her position atop the rancor only moments later and landed gracefully on the forest floor. Spinning her rare yellow blade, she crouched in a battle stance, one hand pressed firmly on the floor her legs spread for balance (causing her to be three feet smaller than she should have been), and her glowing weapon held behind her. Once again she attacked the wild beast, somersaulting past its giant hands and landing right between its eyes. She leant over and stabbed her saber into the rancors mouth, the awful roar of the monster became one filled with pain as it tipped over. The Jedi backflipped landing directly in front of my hiding place so that I got a perfect view of her stance. Her blade was held precisely in parallel with her body as she watched the creature fall, and give its final wail.

After our little adventure I became almost obsessed with the quick, spinning, light fighting style she used. I spent every free moment of my time studying lightsaber moves, and different kinds of grips. Finally I found the shien grip, a quick and precise technique that allowed manoeuvrability (such as backflips) and an unpredictable air. It was very much a working progress style as so few Jedi ever chose to use it, so I being the youngling that I was decided that I would take it upon myself to improve the technique.

* * *

By the time I was ten and in the ring with Jake I had adjusted the movements of the shien grip to suit me. Now my lightning fast spinning with a mix of kicks to his ankles and chest lost him the game.

Just to answer Count Mallets question, I did mean to say memorize (you're obviously a much better speler than me). And the vertical line is at the top of the text box thing when you edit chapters after uploading them. I'm also hoping to make an 'Ahsoka series' if this one goes well so there will hopefully be her youngling/initiate life, then season one of the clone wars, season two so on so forth. And to answer your first review it was loosely based on the scene from the gathering, there wasn't much detail in the actual scene so I only got the kneeling down and the hand shaking and whatnot.

I hope you all liked this chapter (I did pretty much make it up as I went along), I think it came out okay. If you have any criticisms or suggestions then please tell me, I _like_ constructive criticism, REALLY! I DO! So I don't know where I'm really going with this story, I'll basically talk through a few key events I can think of on Ahsoka's way to becoming a padawan but any suggestions would be very much welcome as I've not got many.


	4. Not so Sweet Beginnings

Possibly the last chapter! Sorry it took so long! All rights go to either lucasarts or Disney (I'm not sure anymore)(Neither of which are me!)

* * *

Meditating was boring. There was no kind way to put it! Sitting cross legged, on the floor, concentrating but not at the same time just made my head spin. Master Yoda was good at teaching meditation, his very presence made the activity far more relaxed and easy. But Master Bobecc, well, let's just say he was as bad as we were. You could tell by the way he tapped his fingers on his knees that he was itching to move, to teach us techniques for duels. But being the Jedi Master that he was, he steeled himself for the boring task and recited texts to teach us.

This made it even more boring.

But sometimes, just sometimes mind, there was a little excitement in the air. There was this feeling of the force that spread through you, growing, seeping through your veins and becoming one with you. Of course this was a rare occasion but it was the year -24 when I really felt it.

As usual I was sitting listening to Master Bobecc, as politely as I could, considering I was half dozing off. Jake wasn't doing too well on the staying awake front and I had to nudge him fiercely after the first few snores. Carren was, as usual, listening with rapt attention only stopping to turn around and give Voba and Jane (who were muttering at the back) a distasteful glare.

Master Bobecc separated the zabrak and human after a few minutes before allowing us to meditate ourselves.

Now what was it he had said about letting the force flow through you. Maybe that was all he'd said about it. I was to let the force flow. Alright… how did I do that?

Really it was so much easier when Master Yoda was lecturing. He made everything so much clearer. Although, again, it could just have been his presence.

So there I was sitting, contemplating, trying to become one with the force. Just when I was about to give up hope I saw something, a faint glimmering picture in my mind's eye. What was it? Who was it? _Come on_, I thought, _give me something to look at_.

As if the force was answering, _you asked for it_, I saw people faces, lots of the faces the same some different. A planet, lots of them, circling around in my head, some nearly colliding, then more faces. I tried to remember details. A blond man, a brunette woman, a bald guy, a green girl. _Agh_! _Too much information_! They started to slow down, then speed up, then slow down again. _Make up your mind already_. And then one face, shining out from the rest, just there, floating not moving. But I couldn't see anything about it, no detail, no hair colour, just an indescribable face. But something about it radiated pure, raw, uncontrollable power and I felt its pain, its fear, its anger, its suffering! I was scared. Scared of a face I could not see, so clearly in front of me but with no defined features. _What are you telling me_? _What are you telling me_? _What are you telling me_?

"What are you telling me?!" I yelled.

"Tano," Master Bobecc kneeled in front of me, "What's the matter?"

"Er, nothing master," I said quickly, "Just, eh, a bit of a nightmare."

Apparently Master Bobecc didn't believe me, for five minutes later I sat in front of Master Yoda himself, one on one.

"A vision you had, yes?"

"I-I think so master," I wasn't sure if I should bow after every line I said to him so I stayed still as a statue.

"Know what you saw, do you?"

"I-I'm not sure, master. A face, several faces, some planets, and then just one. Just one face shining out above all others, but I-I couldn't see it. It was there, I could've probably touched it but-but I couldn't – I couldn't see…" I trailed off sure it all must have sounded crazy.

"The future perhaps, you see young one. Anything else, was there?"

I thought, long and hard, about this.

"It hurt master. To see the face. As if – as if I knew something it didn't. As if I knew some horror but had forbidden myself to tell them," I didn't know how to go on, what to say, how to feel. This person I had seen, could they mean something in my future. Would I have a friend but not be allowed to tell them some secret. I felt fear creep into me, but pushed it away, I didn't like fear.

I didn't know why that day, the day I had found it so difficult to concentrate, to find peace of mind, that the force decided it would show me this vision. Maybe I at that specific time had something in common with what I now refer to as the 'nightmare-face', I was confused and full of doubt in my abilities, did the face feel the same. No, yes… maybe. I lost myself every time I thought about it as if a road block was in my head and wouldn't allow me access. Maybe it was just the force working in that mysterious way it has.

But one day I saw it, walking down the halls of the Jedi temple, just a day after the Battle of Geonosis, a face. Walking in the opposite direction from me, a face. An indescribable face. I nudged Jake and asked,

"Who's that?"

"Why that's… that's Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka. You've seen him millions of times."

But his face. I couldn't see his face.

* * *

I really need to apologize first off. Ahsoka and Hash thing, yes, it is confusing I don't really know what I was doing! I'll probably repost that chapter to make more sense of it.

So this is the last chapter. I think it's a bit confusing but it's just my way of saying Ahsoka knows something. I'll possibly add more chapters, but only if you review to tell me so (but I'll take reviews of any sort!). But I'll be starting on my Ahsoka season one of the clone wars thing soon, so if you want more chapters please say soon, another bad attempt for reviews!

The next story, Hash should make some reappearances as well as Jake and Carren. Any ideas you want to share with me then go ahead and REVIEW! I really am desperate, hear my tone of typing! If you haven't heard about my suckich enlgish teacher then YOU'RE HEARING NOW! I actually NEED criticism, so don't hold back, throw it at me! Don't worry I can take it! Going slightly over the top now but, anything nasty about my writing… SAY IT!

Please review!


	5. Sour and Sweet

The war had started. It was big news, and something that some of us found hard to swallow. Jake seemed to take it easily, in his stride, confident that the Jedi would find peace and spread it through the galaxy. Somehow I got the feeling that he was just saying this to appease me.

Carren had rushed to the library at the first shout of the Republic being at war. She stuffed her room full of texts about the Jedi and their great victories. She would recite these things to me while we were on the roof of the temple as if trying to convince the both of us that the Jedi would pull through.

I, on the other hand, was a little worried. The Battle of Geonosis had already lost many brilliant, brave, fearless Jedi and the longer the war went on the more we would lose.

There was an upside however. We got far more combat training than before. Now that was fun.

The training hall had been programmed to give us different environments; sometimes hilly, and exerting but with good cover and sometimes a large plain, less strenuous but with less cover.

The training hall itself was massive, about two kilometres wide and the same in length. We would be attacked from all sides and fight our way to the end. Stings were the 'child friendly' equivalent to blaster bolts.

I couldn't deny I enjoyed it.

* * *

I remember it being not long after my fourteenth birthday that my life really changed. My new robes had just come in, rather than the dirty looking brow, baggy robes that most Jedi wore, I had been given the honour of wearing a far more manoeuvrable outfit that suited me well. The burgundy bikini like top and skirt gave me far less to heft around during duels and I started to excel even more than I had already.

Maybe I had become a bit cocky, but no Jake and I had real goes at each other when in the ring. When in the training hall one day we were fighting back to back, fiercely battling the many battle droids firing in all directions.

"Whenever you're ready!" Jake yelled over his shoulder,

"Alright, now!" I replied. In perfect synchronization, Jake spun round hands clasped as if to give me a leg up. I jumped just two feet in the air and landed both feet right in the centre of his palms. He threw his arms in the air just as I launched up, the combined force of both our strength sent me flying over the battlefield. I ignited my new shining lightsaber in mid-flight, the titanium based handle and glowing green blade both spun in my hand as I deflected the odd laser fire coming towards me. I landed with my legs apart near Carren whose blue blade moved with precise movements, jerking only when necessary to deflect only the possible injury bolts.

"You did hear the orders didn't you?" she called over to me as she caught a stun grenade with the force and threw it back to the droids, "Get to the safe point."

"Of course I did, but you were lagging so I thought I'd keep you company," I replied grinning.

"You're really not supposed to enjoy this you know!" she scolded me,

"I'm not, look at me I'm miserable!" I turned to her, face in a pout doing my best puppy dog eyes.

"Very funny!"

The forces against us thinned and we took a run through a small gap in their lines. We were still deflecting but we managed to get out of harm's way. There was a whirring sound from above us.

"Uh-oh, sith droids," Carren warned,

Two large droids landed in front of us. They were normally pretty easy for our age group, set sometimes to only aim for our arms or legs, but this time the two droids looked serious. Both set their metallic red eyes on me and took a pace forward.

"Okay, that's new," Carren said, "Their only after you."

I ignited my lightsaber and Carren followed suit,

"Carren, go they want me."

"Ahsoka, you're good," she gave me a quick glance as the droids began to move forward quicker, pacing themselves, igniting their weapons, "But not _that_ good."

I was mildly annoyed at her lack of faith, but I appreciated her staying, something I soon started to appreciate more and more.

The two droids were vicious, they swung in a controlled way, it reminded me of Hash when he tried to get his own back but they knew their trajectories, the speed they needed to move at, how far away we were. This was a real fight.

As I parried I saw from my peripheral vision the safe zone, a yellow pad only three hundred meters or so to the right. I couldn't rely on help from the others, once in the safe zone a blue shield prevented you from escaping again. Jake was standing waving his arms trying to get my attention. _Jedi don't run Jake_.

So I continued battling, I spun my blade and caught the droid in a lock, not necessarily my strong point but it gave me time to work out tactics. I raised my leg and delivered a hard kick to the droids knee forcing it to go the other way. Droids don't really feel pain but the ones in the temple were programmed to respond to any action as if living beings.

The droid broke the saber lock and pulled away letting out a cry of metallic pain.

"Come on, nut head, show me what you got," I said, beginning to get the feeling of a good fight,

The droid hobbled forward, I flipped over its head landing neatly on its shoulders and drove my blade straight down into its head. _Victory for the youngling_, I thought.

Carren hadn't faired so well. She was on the floor, unconscious from the training lightsabers blow to her midsection. The droid was towering over her facing away from me, well now was a good chance. I took a flying leap sending my lightsaber in a graceful arc and slicing through the make-shift sith._ Another victory for the youngling_, I thought as I punched the air. It looked from this distance as if the rest of my clan had arrived on the safe spot, it was just me and Carren to go.

"COME ON AHSOKA!"

"LOOK OUT!"

From behind I felt the blaster bolts coming towards me, several whizzed by my lekku and one missed my raised arm by an inch. The one lucky shot just had to be to my leg, apparently they'd raised the program when no one had noticed because this shot hurt, bad. My leg felt numb and the stings burned, I glanced at be boot as I began defending myself, _well at least it's not real fire. _

To my right I heard the sound of Carren stirring, _well it's now or never girl_, I thought.

I grabbed Carren's hands and flung her over my small shoulder, this might prove to be difficult. Disengaging my blade, I made a run for it. Three hundred meters with a bad leg and seven stone of human to carry, I'd really have to tell Carren to diet after this.

A hundred meters.

Fifty meters and another shot, this time to my left elbow. Unfortunate as I was using that to keep Carren in place. _Come on girl_.

Ten meters, five, another shot, two more and three. Things started to sway as I threw Carren with all the force power I had left towards that safe yellow square. And I fell, tumbling into the darkness of my own mind. It hurt.

* * *

I was in the hospital wing next thing I knew, Jake was beside me grinning as usual, Carren was looking concerned but relieved.

"What- What happened?" I asked with a parched throat,

"You were totally awesome!" Jake yelled, before Carren could tell me the actual details. He was quickly shushed by a medical droid attending the other Jedi, "Sorry."

"Well, I like people who get to the point," I told him, "But it really doesn't give me the whole picture."

"What he's trying to say, Ahsoka, is you failed the test by not reaching the safe zone, but were a real hero taking on those two droids and carrying me to safety even while injured."

"I-I failed?"

"Well, eh," Jake started, "Technically you didn't complete the mission, but you-you did really fab in all those other categories y'know? Like, eh, bravery and compassion and, eh, yeah, well, it was brilliant anyway!"

I couldn't believe it. I'd failed a mission. I never failed missions, not once in all my time here. _Why did I stay with Carren_? I thought. _Hey now wait a minute, that's what friends do, that's what Jedi do. They show compassion, they don't just leave a fellow Jedi behind, or anyone behind for that matter_.

With this positive thought in mind I felt much better.

"Oh and Master Yoda wishes to speak with you," Carren added.

I was to shocked that I automatically walked towards Master Yoda's chambers without a thought.

"Come in, young one," his voice called before I'd even knocked. He was facing the blind covered window as I entered.

"Good evening Master," I said cordially, bowing with respect.

"Take a seat child, plenty to discuss there is."

I sat on the chair patiently as the wise Master turned.

"Padawan, you shall be young one."

I almost fell off my chair.

"Tested you had to be and fail you did not."

"But Master, I did fail the test," I interrupted before I could stop myself,

"Possibly, from your perspective. But shown true courage you have, compassion, giving without thought of reward. The true traits of a Jedi these are."

I smiled a small smile, I was finding it difficult to keep my joy from bursting out of me.

"When can I become a padawan Master?" I asked my excitement poorly hidden. Master Yoda smiled.

"Tomorrow. Assigned to Anakin Skywalker, you will be. Supervise your Jedi training he will."

The next day, packed with my lightsaber and newly formed padawan braid, I was shipped off to Christophsis.

* * *

Alright, so the last chapter was supposed to be, well, the last chapter, but I realized I actually needed some practise writing fight scenes, so any opinions on that good ahead and review! I also realized I really wanted to write Ahsoka becoming a padawan! I hope I did it well, or at least okay. I thought I got the feeling of Ahsoka's two friends quite well, or at least involved them a bit more (any opinions on that either?).

I watched the final episode yesterday and I'm not ashamed to admit I cried… both times I watched it! Ahsoka has always been the character I was eager to watch every episode and now she's gone! I actually want to know what everyone else thought of the episode, I mean the music really got me but still was I the only one who cried?! Anyhow, at least she's not dead!

Please review!


End file.
